


The Smallest Improbability.

by Alastrine



Series: Portia Wyght [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastrine/pseuds/Alastrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't the easiest child she'd ever raised but he was quickly becoming one of the most memorable. [Teaser]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Improbability.

Two hours, that was far too long for a toddler to be quiet.

She’d been trying to find him for half an hour so far.

He couldn’t have left the little cottage they lived in, she had so many charms and enchantments in place, that even with _his_ accidental magic, she was confident it was impossible.

“Little man!” She called softly hoping to wheedle him out of his hidey hole. “Can you please come out? I have to cook dinner soon, what will we do if I spend all my cooking time finding you? You won’t have anything yummy to fill your tummy!”

 _This isn’t working_.

She sighed exasperated and got up off all hours. She pulled her wand out and with a quick flick the end lit red. Pointing toward the bedrooms it lit green, so she followed it.

His room? Red.

Her room? Green. 

She scowled, cheeky little chubster, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be in there.

 She scanned the room and couldn’t see him anywhere obvious. Her blanket was all bunched up and she couldn’t recall as to whether it had been made that morning. She frowned and carefully lifted the blanket to see the little ball of trouble she’d been searching for, all curled up and clutching her pyjamas.

Smiling softly she picked up the raven haired boy and cradled him in her arms. Dark brown eyes fluttered before he pulled the pyjamas he clutched tighter and snuggled against them, falling back asleep in her arms.

“Mum, mum, mum, ma.” The toddler mumbled slowly.

She was struck for a moment. He had started talking months before, but he’d never called her mum. She wasn’t particularly sure where he’d even heard it.

“Come on little one.” She carried him to the kitchen and waved her wand. The kitchen sprang to life and she watched for a moment, water and stock were poured into a pot and put on the heat, vegetables were being cut and once the water began to boil she nodded her head and sat in an armchair. Watching the stew cook, she held the little bundle closely.

He hadn’t been the easiest child so far, and she was sure it was bound to get harder, but he had potential. He had an incredible hold on his magic, a hold that at his age should not have been possible. Yet he here was, all chubby and cute, and clutching a top that had been behind a locked door.

He was quite possibly the cutest improbability she’d ever seen.


End file.
